


A Place We Remember

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Sora and Riku after returning home from the Dark World just want to cuddle and forget about their responsibilities as keyblade wielders
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Place We Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moricat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/gifts).



> Happy birthday Cat! Here's some soriku cuddles for you

Sora flopped down on his boyfriend’s bed wearing one of Riku’s tank tops and one of his favorite pairs of boxers, a blue pair with shells and stars on it. He hugged one of the pillows, burying his face in the soft fabric as he inhaled the familiar scent that lingered on it, a scent he could only describe as a cool winter night sitting on a porch swing drinking a warm cup of cocoa filling his lungs. The scent seemed to surround him like a warm blanket, holding him securely while his boyfriend was away and couldn't. The way the scent burned it's way into his skin was so soothing in a way he'd missed while they were apart. He couldn't help but hold the pillow tighter while he listened to the sound of the shower running in the other room. While he had his face buried in the pillow, he could hear the water turn off and Riku step out of the shower. It only took a few minutes afterwards for him to feel a hand running through his hair and the dip of the bed as his boyfriend sat down beside him. 

“Tired Sora?” Riku asked while he watched his boyfriend bury his face into his pillow. 

“A little.” Sora replied with his voice muffled by the pillow. 

Sora could hear his boyfriend let out a hum before the bed shifted and an arm wrapped around his waist. He allowed himself to be coaxed closer to Riku, feeling the warmth of his familiar body pressed against his back while lips pressed soft kisses to the top of his head. The smaller boy let out a pleasant hum while he appreciated the familiarity of spooning in the same bed they'd spent long nights as kids talking about adventures in, the bed they'd tear apart when they'd build blanket forts, the bed they'd fall asleep in after long days at the play island. They'd spent most of their childhoods together cuddling on Riku's bed and now, after finally finding each other again and sealing Kingdom Hearts a second time, they could cuddle in it again. 

"Welcome home Sora." Riku whispered while keeping his boyfriend close. 

"Welcome home Riku." Sora mumbled, reaching to entwine his fingers with the older boy's. "Do you think we can ever just be normal again after all that?"

"We can try." Riku replied with a quiet hum. "We've got a lot of catching up to do in class though."

Sora let out a groan of dismay and smacked his boyfriend with one of the other pillows on the bed. "Don't remind me, I'm not ready to go back to school!"

Riku chuckled and pressed another kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head. "Come on, get some sleep Sora." 


End file.
